1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a novel structure for Christmas trees, and especially to the structure of an artificial Christmas tree which can be easily manufactured and conveniently used.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Christmas is a great festival for western people, and people in the entire world nowadays also celebrate this big festival. Beside those activities of celebration held by various organizations and companies, people deck the halls in families with Christmas trees to welcome Christmas day and add joyful air to it. Christmas trees can be divided into two kinds, one directs to the real trees decorated with various decorations and LED lamp sets; the other directs to the artificial decorated trees taking the places of real trees which are gradually more and more difficult to obtain year by year. And artificial decorated trees used as Christmas trees are gradually popularized.
Conventional artificial Christmas trees (please refer to FIGS. 1 and 2) each is comprised mainly of a base A, a trunk B and a lot of branches C. Wherein, the branches C each is made by assembling plastic leaves E on a stem D and is secured individually on the trunk B. When the branches C are assembled on the trunk B, they are inclined downwardly. Hence when users put LED lamp sets F and decorations G thereon, the LED lamp sets F can only be wrapped around smoothly by folding of the branches C, while the decorations G must be hung by bending the branches C. However, bending or folding of the branches C for fixing the LED lamp sets F and the decorations G endues the Christmas trees with the following disadvantages:
1. The branches C of the Christmas trees are mounted together with the plastic leaves E when the stems D are twisted for fixing the plastic leaves E. The plastic leaves E are elongated and flat, they shall be equidistantly fixed on each stems D to form bunches. After fixing, the plastic leaves E are trimmed; then the stems D are fixed on the trunk B. Manufacturing of such branches C not only is bothersome and time consuming, but also is resource wasting by the fact that the debris resulted from trimming after fixing of the plastic leaves E are not useful. PA0 2. Fixing of the stems D on the trunk B by twisting of the stems D is subjected to dropping of lot of plastic leaves E and is bad for environment neatness. And the plastic leaves E are subjected to deformation by pressing or collision during packaging and shipping. PA0 3. When the LED lamp sets F and the decorations G are hung on a Christmas tree and are adjusted for positioning, the stems D are supposed to be bent. However, amount of the LED lamp sets F and the decorations G and their locations of fixing are large, bending of a plurality of stems D will adversely influence the aesthetic appearance of the whole Christmas tree. PA0 4. When in adjustment of the LED lamp sets F and the decorations G hung on a Christmas tree, they shall be in the first place taken down from the branches C. Thereafter, they are fixed on different branches C. Not only such a mode of adjustment is bothersome, but also the plastic leaves E are subjected to dropping when the branches C are repeatedly bent and repeatedly recover. PA0 5. Such a Christmas tree is extremely time and man work consuming in assembling due to the bothersome procedure of manufacturing thereof. Therefore, price of them is high.